kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Villamax
Petty Officer Villamax is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as a member of Captain Mutiny's Scorpion Stinger Crew. A Kamarian biker gang leader from Kamar, Villamax was a lone wolf with a code of honor, robbing families and the wealthy of their treasures and valuables, but making care not to harm them by any means unless they asked for it in honorable combat. This is despite the fact that most of his men were rampant hooligans with unabashed greed and no value for mortal life in their hearts. Eventually, under the new leadership of the hot-headed Brunt, the insectoid bikers kicked Villamax out of their gang because he was too soft for their tastes, going on to join the ranks of Captain Mutiny and Scorpius' crew for the chance to get more money and chances to destroy for the hell of it. Left with nowhere to go, Villamax spent the rest of his days as a derelict barfly until his hope was rekindled by the plaintive pleas of Scorpius' daughter Trakeena, who needed all the help she could get to become a great warrior capable enough of defeating the Keyblade Knights in combat. He now serves as the new leader of the Insectoid legions under Mutiny and Trakeena's command. He wields a massive gun-blade that when broken apart can form dual arrow-rifles. Story Backstory Birth of A New Era (Serves as an agent of the Confederacy of Independent Systems; sent to Castle of Dreams to help aide Lady Tremaine in keeping Cinderella under their control, appealing to the girl's better nature and duty to her family to ensure her cooperation before being forced to take more forceful measures; takes part in the final battle of the Keyblade Graveyard, but is left behind to die on the planet during its destruction by Deviot for having proven himself worthless to the Separatists) Between BoANE and Year of Misery (Revealed to have barely survived the planet's destruction and went into hiding, spending his days as a derelict barfly on Tatooine for having failed his mission and dishonored his code; is later approached by Warp Darkmatter to come out of retirement and serve as an agent of the Dominion if he ever wishes to regain his honor, to which he accepts) An Empire of Dreams (serves Dominion XIII in the wake of the massive shake-up at Castle Oblivion as one of their lower echelon operatives; sympathizes with Taran's plight, but can not allow for him to deviate from the path set for him by Emperor Zurg's plan; is the one to train Trakeena after her humiliating battle at Xandar; part of the loyalist faction to Zurg; is killed trying to protect Trakeena from a staged accident by Deviot) Return of the Keyblade (Resurrected by Jinxer to serve Thanos as a favor to Trakeena on behalf of the Empire's Seekers of Darkness; assists Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight in hunting down Vision in Edinburgh alongside Treacheron and Trakeena) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Criminals Category:Bikers Category:Gunslingers Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Crime Lords Category:Swordsmen Category:Separatists Category:Dominion XIII Category:Thanos' Forces Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy